


Tu futuro está en tus manos [Flarrow One-Shot]

by bittxrsweetsoph



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City, Futuro, Star City, arrowverse, arrowverso, poderes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittxrsweetsoph/pseuds/bittxrsweetsoph
Summary: Durante la lucha contra el gran villano de la temporada, Oliver sale herido por una flecha envenenada. Existe un antídoto, pero lo posee su peor enemigo, y no permitirá que sus amigos arriesguen su vida por él. Es entonces cuando Barry intenta convencerle de que hay cosas por las que merece la pena vivir.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 3





	Tu futuro está en tus manos [Flarrow One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está escrito sin especificar el villano de la temporada ni el año en que ocurre, así que lo puedes leer sin problema cuando quieras (a partir de la segunda temporada de Arrow y The Flash), porque es aplicable a cualquier momento de la trama.

Oliver no habría sabido explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Al principio era como una montaña rusa, o tirarse en paracaídas, pero sin miedo a caer, aunque con cierta curiosidad por saber a dónde estaba yendo. Al final se acostumbró a esa sensación, y empezó a verlo todo claro. Vio a una mujer a la que se le estaba cayendo una barra de labios, una niña que debería estar corriendo... Pero era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y entonces lo comprendió: estaba viendo y sintiendo lo que sentía Barry cuando corría utilizando su poder. Entonces pararon. Estaban en lo que parecía una especie de patio trasero de una casa.

Barry: Ya hemos llegado.  
Oliver: ¿Dónde estamos?

No contestó, pero empezó a caminar hacia una de las ventanas. Oliver todavía tenía que apoyarse en Barry. Seguía sangrando, aunque se le hubiera olvidado, con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Llegaron junto a la ventana. Dentro de la casa había una mujer de treinta y pocos, rubia, con gafas y cara dulce; y una niña, de unos tres años. Ambas estaban dibujando.

Barry: La pregunta adecuada sería... en qué año estamos.  
Oliver: ¿Cómo que...?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mujer de la casa era Felicity. La puerta principal de la casa se abrió, y entró un hombre, de treinta y muchos, rubio, alto y con unos bonitos ojos azul mar. Era Oliver. Dejó la bolsa de deporte que traía en el recibidor, dio un beso a su mujer, y se agachó para ver lo que estaba haciendo su hija. Esta le enseñó una hoja de papel donde había dibujado tres monigotes. Desde la ventana parecía como si le estuviera indicando quien era cada uno. Los dos comenzaron a reír. Oliver empezó a pensar en ello. Si ese iba a ser su futuro, le gustaba. Mucho. ¡Se iba a casar con la mujer a la que amaba e iban a tener una hija! La felicidad inundó su corazón por un momento. Siempre había envidiado a John en cuanto a eso... En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que algún día abandonaría esa vida de secretos y persecuciones que llevaba ahora, que algún día guardaría el traje de Arrow para siempre. Y entonces volvió a la realidad.

Oliver: Pero... Si estoy ahí significa que voy a vivir, que no tenéis que arriesgaros para robar el antídoto, ¿no? Además, Wells dijo que yo moriría a los ochent...

Barry le cortó, cambiando la expresión de su cara.

Barry: No exactamente... el año pasado descubrimos que Wells en realidad se llamaba Eobard Thawne, y que venía del futuro. Es una larga historia, pero resumiendo, al final Eddie, que era su antepasado, se sacrificó por nosotros, y le borró de la existencia. Lo que quiero decir es que esa decisión que tomó Eddie provocó una reacción en cadena que hizo que Eobard nunca vaya a nacer. Ahora estás vivo, por eso tienes un futuro, bueno, en realidad este es uno de los posibles futuros que podrás tener, pero hay muchos más. Desde el día que... me cayó aquel rayo he aprendido que una decisión, por pequeña o tonta que parezca, puede cambiar todo tu futuro. Por eso te he traído aquí, para que veas que hay cosas por las que merece la pena luchar, por las que merece la pena vivir, y que si tomas determinadas decisiones, este será tu futuro. Está en tus manos.   
Oliver: ¿En qué año estamos?   
Barry: No te lo puedo decir. Las cosas deben seguir su curso, no pueden depender de una decisión tomada para tener el futuro que tú quieras. Por eso... y porque no lo sé. Sólo he estado aquí dos veces: una que acabé aquí por accidente, y esta noche contigo.

Oliver se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

Barry: ¡Hey, mira la tele!

En la televisión se podía leer el titular: "Los héroes de Star City y Central City se unen para salvar a nuestra ciudad de la peor amenaza de los últimos quince años", y en la pantalla se veía luchar contra los 'malos' a Green Arrow, Arsenal, White Canary, Dark Archer, Speedy, Firestorm, Flash, Vibe, Captain Cold, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Rip Hunter, Atom, Black Canary...

Y ambos entendieron el porqué de la bolsa de deporte y eso que había encima de la mesa que parecía un ordenador: seguían luchando contra el crimen. Oliver se fijó en las fotos que había en las baldas inferiores del mueble en el que estaba colocada la televisión. Le extrañó bastante que en esos años todavía se tuvieran fotos decorando las casas. Quizá las tuviese ahí para no olvidar quién era, y no olvidar los mejores momentos de su vida. Felicity en el hospital con su pequeña en brazos, el equipo al completo, Tommy, Laurel y Oliver en aquel viaje que hicieron con 21 años, Felicity de niña con su madre, Oliver y Thea antes del naufragio... Entonces sonó el timbre.

Oliver: En cuanto al tema del antídoto... De acuerdo, pero tened mucho cuidado.

Barry sonrió y se preparó para salir corriendo, Oliver miró hacia la puerta para ver quiénes eran los invitados, y se quedó alucinado al descubrir que eran Laurel y... ¡Tommy! Sin poder creerlo, parpadeó, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo, en el lugar donde antes estaba dirigiendo la mirada para mirar a Tommy, ahora estaba Thea. Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba, sí que se parecían. Claro, al fin y al cabo, eran hermanos.


End file.
